disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
An Electrifying Experience/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "An Electrifying Experience" from season one, which aired on November 8, 2019. *(the episode starts with Craig cooking some kind of soup) *Craig: *Sniffs* Ahh, yes. This is looking great. I just need some herbs and spices. First off... (looks at the recipe) ...salt and pepper. Bath salts... (pours some balt salts into the soup) And now the pepper. Where is it? Oh, here it is. (puts a whole red pepper in) What's next? (looks at the recipe) Some mint. (squeezes in some toothpaste, then puts the tube in) And finally... (looks at the recipe) ...thyme. (grabs a gold watch) Perfect. *(the doorbell rings) *Craig: Man, I'm making a masterpiece here. I ain't got time to answer the door. *Bash: (walks past) I'll answer it, Craig. *Craig: Bash, you can't reach the... *Sniffs* Oh, this is smelling great! *(Bash jumps multiples times to reach the door knob, until he finally grabs on and after struggling, turns it and opens the door, then falls on to the ground) *Bash: Oof. *(Samson enters) *Samsons: Hey. Izz ZZtephanie here? *Bash: No, she's at her training lessons. *Samson: Then, what about George? Izz he here? *Bash: He's on his way home from a Zap Cloud gig with Cole, Brent and Zayden. I'm here, Craig's here and Tyler's over there... *(Tyler is watching television) *Bash: But everyone else is out. *Samson: OK. I juzzzt came over to give you thizzz. (holds up a package) It wazzz dropped of at mine and Jibbal'zzz place by mizzztake. *(Bash opens the package and inside is a tube full of light purple fizzing salt and the lid is sparking up) *Bash: *Gasps* Craig, Tyler! It's the Electric Salt! *Craig and Tyler: What? *(Craig and Tyler rush over) *Craig: Where did you get this? *Samson: It was send from eBay. *Craig: Who would be dumb enough to put this up on eBay? *Tyler: That doesn't matter. What does matter is WE have it, safe and sound. *Samson: I'm zzzorry... Electric ZZZalt? *Bash: It's a very important relic to this team and after loosing it 500 years ago, we thought it would never be found again. But low and behold, here it is. *Samson: But it'zz juzzt a tube of zzalt. *Bash: It may seem like a tangy and fizzy salt with a sharp edge, and that's exactly what it is, but there are much more important things involving this salt. And you got it back for us. Thanks so much, whatever your name is. *Samson: No problem. And ZZZamzzzon'zzz the name. *(Bash and Samson shake hands and Bash gets shocked) *Bash: Hold on. *(Bash summons his armour and they are about to shake hands again) *Samson: Wait... you have electric fingertipzzz azzz well? *Bash: Yeah! My armour does anyway. Mine are pretty powerful. *Samson: Mine are more powerful. *Bash: You think? *Samson: I don't think. I know. *(Bash and Samson stare at each other and growl) *Bash and Samson: Oh, it'zzz on! *George Jacqueline: I'm back! (walks in to the house) Should I ask or not? *(cut to theme song) *(George is looking at Bash, still in his armour and Samson, who are both sitting on the sofa) *George Jacqueline: So, lemme get this straight - both of you can shoot electricity from your fingers. Except Bash only can do it with his armour, where as Samson can do it whenever he wants. Samson also has more fingers than Bash. *(Tyler comes past with the Electric Salt) *George Jacqueline: Tyler, where are you going? *Tyler: I'm going to... the bathroom. *George Jacqueline: OK. Wait, the bathroom's the other-Oh, who gives two. More coming soon... *Bash: *Yawns* I think I'll sleep on the sofa tonight. *George Jacqueline: OK, but try not to wake Stephanie, she's asleep on it. *(Stephanie is asleep on the sofa wearing only her hoodie and turquoise panties; She's got her hood up and she's snoring and moaning) *George Jacqueline: I'm going to bed as well. Night, Bash! Oh, there's a spare cushion and small blanket under the coffee table. *Bash: OK, thanks. Night, George! *(Bash grabs the small blanket and turquoise cushion from under the coffee table, throws the cushion onto the sofa and he jumps onto the sofa holding the blanket) *Bash: Now, where's that cushion? *(Bash walks slowly and he seemingly prods the cushion, lays his head on it, puts the blanket on him and falls asleep; Stephanie is moaning and moves a little) *Bash: Huh? (tosses a little) *(Stephanie moans a little more, then off-screen, rubs her crotch and Bash at once, then she tosses Bash away; Bash landed on his cushion, meaning he first laid on Stephanie's panties) *Stephanie: Oh, that felt nice... *Snores* *Bash: *Yawns* Nighty-night. Why do I feel slimy? Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit